Many conventional printers use a printhead to deposit small droplets of ink in a desired pattern onto a media, such as paper. Proper operation of a printhead involves periodic servicing, such as spitting, wiping, priming, etc. In some conventional printers, a printhead assembly travels to a stationary service station at which the servicing operations are performed. Conventional service stations typically include a stationary spittoon into which ink is spit from the printhead. Despite the wide variety of spittoons that are deployed in a conventional service station, some printers' still experience dysfunction associated with ink waste. In one example, the spittoon does not sufficiently contain the accumulating ink waste such that the ink waste migrates or spreads into areas of the printer beyond the service station and interferes with the normal functions of the printer.